


Where's Aleksandr

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Allen are not all that great at babysitting their little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Aleksandr

**Where's Aleksandr?**

Anya was laying upside-down on the living room couch while her brother was draped across an armrest. Both of them bored out of their minds as they watched TV together.

"Let's go outside," Allen suggested as he stared at the TV blankly.

"We can't. Daddy and Papa aren't back yet."

Allen let out a sigh and slid off the couch, landing on his head and hands then flopping over. He landed with a thud and refused to move when the house phone started going off.

"Aren't ya gonna answer it," Allen asked his twin.

"You go get it."

Allen gave a drawn out "No." which only ceased when his sister finally got off the couch and answered the phone. He smirked at her as she got the phone in hand and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's Daddy," the ten year old said as she looked at the caller ID before answering. "What is it Daddy?"

" _Well hello to you too Anya,"_ Alfred said through a chuckle on the phone. _"I just wanted to see how you and your brother's where doing. We're headed back to the house now too."_

Anya gave a noise of understanding and looked to her twin, which she suddenly realized was the only brother in the room.

"Uuuhhh, we're doing fine. Allen is on the floor being a loser and Alek iiisss sleeping."

At hearing this Allen looked up from the floor to make faces at his sister, but she just glared at him and mouthed: "Where's Aleksandr?" Allen didn't know what his sister was saying to him though and just looked confused. Anya gave an exasperated look then realized that she was still on the phone with her daddy.

"Uh, yeah Daddy so see you soon."

" _Uh, okay. We should be home in ten minutes."_

Anya gave a noise of acknowledgment before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"What did Daddy want," asked Allen as he rolled onto his back.

"To see how we're doing, but you wanna know something Allen," Anya inquired of her twin, which Allen nodded, "Aleksandr is missing. I thought you was watching him," she stated with a huff.

Allen had a blank look on his face then shook his head.

"Nuh-uh you was supposed to! Daddy looked at you when he said it!"

"No he didn't! He looked at you!"

The twins glared at each other and just as they felt the need to jump on each other a loud thump was heard from above. They both looked upwards to the ceiling in silence then took off for the stairs. They fought each other as they ran up to the second floor, pushing and shoving each other. When they got to the second floor they found trails of toilet paper leading from their parent's room to Aleksandr's.

"We're dead," Allen stated as he started to follow the trail.

"Whatever, let's just find him and hopefully we can get it cleaned up before they come back," Anya said as she followed her brother.

The twins stepped into their little brother's room and paled as they saw the mess. The two year old was sitting on the floor naked and covered from head to toe in white cream. His light blonde hair stuck out stiffly because of the cream and he giggled as he patted his round stomach; enjoying the feel of the sticky cream on his hands. The room itself was covered in toilet paper, wipes, and diaper stuffing.

"We're dead," Allen repeated as he took in the mess.

Alek turned at hearing the voice and smiled brightly at his siblings.

"Look it," he exclaimed and started patting his stomach for them to hear the strange noise he was making.

"Y-Yeah that's real cool Alek…" Anya said in defeat and looked to her brother for help.

"What, you was supposed to watch him," Allen huffed.

"Says the guy who shipped us as dead a moment ago. Look we're both gonna get it if we don't clean this up," Anya stated.

Allen and Anya cringed as they could already hear the scolding of their parents in their heads.

"Okay let's just wipe him off first then—"

"KIDS?! WE'RE BACK!"

Whatever plan Allen had it was no thoroughly trashed. Both of the older siblings looked owlishly at each other then to Aleksandr as he started blabbing about Daddy and Papa. As the sound of footsteps and their names being called out came closer Anya sprang into action.

"Get in the closet," she hissed in a whisper as she grabbed Alek.

Allen did as told, but had to come back and help Anya when she struggled to pick Aleksandr up. The cream covering him made it hard to grab ahold of him.

"Little ones?! Anya, Allen, Aleksandr," came Ivan's voice loudly as he and Alfred made their way upstairs.

"Go, go, go," chanted Allen as he and Anya lugged their brother into the closet with them.

Anya quickly closed the closet door and the twins settled onto the floor and waited. Allen kept a hand over Alek's mouth to keep him quite.

"Chto?!"

The twins grimaced at hearing this and knew the mess Aleksandr made had been found. They listened carefully to their parents talking just outside the room.

"Well looks like someone had a good time," Alfred said as he started to follow the toilet paper to his bedroom. When he got inside he went into the bathroom and sighed at seeing who was responsible. "Ivan!"

The twins jumped at hearing their Daddy shout for their Papa, but kept silent.

"What is it," Ivan asked as he came into the bathroom.

America pointed to the toilet and inside it was both their phone chargers, toddler toys, most of their shampoo bottles, and a few whole rolls of toilet paper. The bathroom floor was soaked with water, had their toothbrushes on the floor, and even covered in toothpaste.

"I am believing Aleksandr did this," Ivan said as he took in the sight.

"Yeah, not only are certain children in trouble, but Aleksandr is ready to be potty trained," Alfred stated as he went to leave the room.

Russia agreed with the honey blonde and the two left the room and went to Aleksandr's. There they found more of the mess and diaper rash cream rubbed into the carpet while the tube laid completely empty.

In the closet Aleksandr was growing anxious and wanted to get out, but Allen and Anya tried to keep him still.

"Stop it Alek. We're gonna get caught," hisses Allen as he tried to stop his wiggling brother.

"Aleksandr stop," Anya whispered as she tried to stop her brother's kicking legs.

Alek tried to say some of the basic words he knew, but they were muffled by Allen's hand. Just when Allen gave up on trying to silence his brother the closet door opened.

"Papa! Daddy," Aleksandr cheered and smiled.

Russia had opened the closet and America stood by his side in the opening. The two stared at their children in amazement; Aleksandr covered in diaper rash cream and the twins also covered in it from wrestling with their brother. All three where a complete mess and the twins looked like a deer in headlights.

"It seems you two hadn't done what your Daddy asked of you," Ivan stated as he eyed the older children.

"Uuuhhh…."

At this moment a bright flash come over the three and they blinked rapidly as they looked up to their Daddy.

"You guys are hilarious," he stated as he giggled.

America had snapped a picture of his children and quickly sent it off to everyone he cared to send it to. He then put his phone away as Russian gave an unamused look.

"What? You know this is funny."

"Da, but they are in trouble and you need to act more seriously."

Alfred rolled his eyes and moved forward to pick up his slippery chubby son.

"Fine. Allen, Anya, you two will clean up this mess that Alek caused. It's your fault because you were supposed to watch him."

"But, but it was—"

"No buts, go clean not unless you want something taken away," Ivan stated sternly and the twins put their heads down in defeat and moved to start cleaning up.

Alfred shook his head as the twins cleaned and looked to Alek.

"Now you my good sir, are going to get cleaned up then confined to your playpen."

Aleksandr didn't know anything about what Alfred was planning, but after the bath he quickly found out. Aleksandr did not care much for his playpen. He preferred to be out and about and thus when he was put into it he tried his hardest to climb out, but Ivan was quick to correct him.

"I donwanna," he whined out shaking his playpen, but neither one of his parents would listen to him. "I want out," he shouted then brought himself to tears.

"Crying will not help you," America stated and pulled out Aleksandr's nebulizer.

The honey blonde had Russia get it for him while he was bathing his son because he knew the other would be crying eventually. True to his prediction Aleksandr started wailing and it only took a few more minutes of his hiccuping cries to trigger an asthma attack. America being much calmer about these attacks than he initially had easily took care of Alek. Russia setting up the machine and turning it on as America cane back to him with Aleksandr in his arms.

As Aleksandr breathed in his medicine he started to calm down and by the time his treatment was done he was asleep.

"Do you think he will grow out of this," Russia asked as he wiped the tears off Alek's face.

"I don't know… He's growing just as fast as the twins did before they hit five. Maybe when he's that age he'll be like them."

Ivan thought about it and found it was a pretty good idea.

"I will go check on the twins."

"M'kay, tell them that when they're finished they can have ice cream for desert today."

Russia nodded and smiled softly, even if America could be serious about a punishment he always wanted to make it up to the kids in some way.

* * *

**Translations:**

Chto - What

***Ah yes, the terrible twos is always wonderful xp***


End file.
